


Cabin in the Mountains

by loulou23



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, My First Smut, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a relatively new relationship with Sebastian Stan, but keeping it on the down low. You take a trip to a cabin in the mountains, which is all sweet and lovely but mostly an excuse to have some privacy and get it on.</p><p>This is the first fanfic I've written, so please go easy on me but if you have any constructive suggestions I'm open to them to improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Mountains

Sebastian and I had been seeing each other for almost 4 months now. Our close friends knew but we were trying to keep it on the down low. Some people still thought he was with Margarita, which gave us some much appreciated privacy, but lately I had been thinking about how nice it would be to stand by him and hold his hand in public. I hadn't brought it up, though.

This weekend I had organised a getaway in a cabin in the mountains for the 2 of us. The 'cabin', if you could call it that, was huge and warm and inviting. We walked in, closed the door and dropped our bags at the entrance. He enveloped me in a hug from behind, arms around my waist, pushed his pelvis against my backside and nuzzled my neck. I didn't expect it, but I pushed back into him automatically, my head resting back against his, and his hands began to roam over my belly. At that moment, his phone rang. His manager. I sighed, he broke the embrace loose and I picked up my stuff while he took the call.

I made my way to the bedroom, dropped my stuff by the window, and went to check out the bathroom. After the 2 hour drive, I felt like a shower would be heaven, and I hoped he would come find me in there and join me after he finished on the phone. Everyone wanted a piece of him nowadays ... I wanted all of him, but there was still something holding us back for now. I sighed again, and started stripping off my clothes, bra and underwear, leaving a trail for him from the bed to the shower. I turned on the shower and switched on my "getting in the mood" playlist on my phone to help me relax, while the bathroom steamed up. 

After getting myself wet under the hot water, I sat down on the tiles of the wide shower and closed my eyes. I remembered back to that time he and I had sex in the shower while he was supposed to already be on set, and he got there late with wet hair and flushed cheeks, and there was no hiding why he was late ... and smiled to myself. I moved to try a new position under the water, and got on my hands and knees, facing away from the water, feeling the hot water hit my behind, feeling it run down my lips, getting turned on. The position was just like when he fucked me from behind, but instead I was alone. I rested on one hand, and moved the other to my clit for some stimulation.

Suddenly, I felt a hand sliding down my lower back, along my ass cheek, and I looked up to see the shower door fully open, him kneeling down next to me in only his jeans, with a bemused look on his face.

"What _are_ you doing?", he asked.  
"... Enjoying the water. Thinking about you. Remembering that time in your trailer's shower ..." I trailed off. His eyes darkened, and he inhaled deeply.

He suddenly stood up, and as he did, I noticed his erection straining uncomfortably in his jeans. He saw me noticing, and undid his jeans, looking at me. No underwear. His hard on hit his belly as the jeans came off. He stepped into the shower and helped me to my feet, and he stood under the shower head, his full head of hair getting wet, as he brushed it out of his eyes. 

He ran his fingers over my lips, down between my breasts, down my belly and stopped at my inner thighs, fingers stroking my skin. I was still, waiting for what he would do next ... he lightly ran his middle finger over my cunt. My whole body stiffened as he did it again, lightly scratching the skin around but not doing what I really wanted him to do. I let out a whiny moan, and moved myself against his fingers, and he let out a chuckle. He knew what I wanted, but he liked to tease me.

He pulled his hand away from me, and licked his finger. He always liked it being his wetness lubricating me. He moved it back down again, stroking, torturing me, sliding up and down my pussy lips. After more shuffling to get him to go where I wanted he acquised, and slowly slid his single digit in me. It was exquisite. My legs went weak, and he pushed me against the shower wall for balance. The coolness of the tiled wall and the heat between my legs made my head light, and I thrust myself involuntarily against his hand. He put his free hand on the side of my face, causing me to open my eyes to him staring intensely at me. I tried to close them and turn away as he continued to thrust into me but his hand pulled my face back to his, holding my gaze. I understood, and held the eye contact.

Then he slid a second finger in me. I moaned and rolled my eyes, and tried to refocus on his. He pulled his slick fingers out of me for a second to wet his thumb, then slid his index and middle finger in and out of me, while softly rubbing and circulating around my clit. He pressed his body against mine, and whispered in my ear, "Do you like that? Do you? Do you want more?". I breathlessly replied, "Yes. More. I want more".

He responded by kissing my mouth hard, working my cunt and clit with his hand. I got lost in the dizzying sensations, and felt the familiar light-headedness that preceded an orgasm. "Come", he quietly ordered, and so I did. My knees buckled, he held me in place with his body but I jerked all over, and my cunt pulsed against his hand. 

I slowly came back to earth, panting, and looked at him. He looked pleased as he always liked me to orgasm first. I still wanted to feel his hardness inside of me, so I turned around facing the wall, leaned against it, stuck my butt out and reached for his cock to guide into me. He reached around with one hand to place on my hip, and held his cock in the other. I bent over, and he pushed at my entrance gently, then shoved it all the way in. God yes. This was my favourite thing. I loved being full of him.

He began thrusting in and out, moving with the rhythm of the music. I felt a finger revolving around my asshole, and he slowly slid it in while he fucked me from behind. We both knew it wouldn't take long for me to come again with him doing that, and I could feel his tempo getting faster, his breathing getting shallower, slamming into me recklessly. He bit at my shoulder, and I felt the orgasm build and release blissfully as he slammed into me one last time, releasing a ragged groan and his come flowing into me as he held me and himself in place for a moment longer. 

He then pulled out, I slid to the floor, and he dazedly sat in the shower with me, and kissed me a thank you.

With my heart rate slowing down, I realised I wanted to get what was bothering me about us off my chest, and I blurted out his name to start. "Sebastian", and he looked over at me, "I haven't brought this up yet, but I do want _more_". I had his attention now. I smiled, noticing his wet hair over his eyes under the shower, and reached out to brush it out of his eyes. "I want more. I want all of you. I don't want to hide it anymore, in public, when we're out at dinner or even when we're walking down the street, and I have to stop myself from holding your hand or leaning against you or sliding my hand into your back jean pocket. I want _all_ of you".

He looked at me, exhaling into a smile, and nodded. "I've been thinking about this, too. I think we should ... go public. What about at the premiere next week in LA?". I broke out in a huge smile, and climbed onto his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing him deeply. "Yes, I'd love that. Let's do it". We kissed, feeling the thrill of what was to come, and held each other as the hot water pounded on our entwined bodies.

(Cut to the following week, both of us dressed up beautifully, in the back seat of the car, going to the premiere, smiling and grinning at our shared excitement).


End file.
